


You know I’m So Damn Bad, I’ve Got A Darkness Deep In Me Too

by Disgusting_Depravity



Category: Mayhem (Band)
Genre: Forest Rape, Insults, M/M, Rape, Spitroasting, Stuff about Varg being a nazi, Threesome - M/M/M, non-consensual threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity
Summary: Gonna capture youNo I can't be stoppedWhen you're facing deathOn a mountain top.
Relationships: Euronymous | Øystein Aarseth/Varg Vikernes/Dead | Per Yngve Ohlin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	You know I’m So Damn Bad, I’ve Got A Darkness Deep In Me Too

Just another day in that shitty broken down barn, which they happened to use as a house. It was surrounded by forest and beautiful nature; which Per really liked, since he was “Dead” and all. Speaking of Per, he had just barged in the door with some bloody roadkill in hand.

He’d been out for a while, doing this... I suppose. It smelled like death, which was expected. But the maggots falling out of its mangled corpse and onto the floor was a new treat. “Dude! Get that shit out of here,” Varg put the book he was reading down and covered his nose, the stench of metallic blood and rotting animal was spreading through the house quickly and with it still in here, it probably didn’t plan to stop.

“No?” Per said it almost as if he didn’t expect anyone to ask him to stop, and he just kept walking. All the way up to his room in the hayloft. 

Varg hated when he did this; he did it often, which made for a really bad combination of smells. Beer and animal corpse didn’t mix very well, Varg wished Per knew that. Yet he didn’t and Varg could hear him boxing it up in his room. At least the smell would be contained...for a while.

“Are you done with that yet? You stupid asshole,” Varg laughed guiltily when he heard Per race back down the stairs, he was probably gonna beat his ass.

“Shut the fuck up! And yes, I’m done,” He jumped down the last two steps and sat on the couch, entire body stiff and head jerking to the side every couple of seconds. 

Varg looked at Per like he was crazy; which he was, but that didn’t seem to bother anyone in the band. He just went back to reading his book until the other man looked back at him with the most devilish smile on his face. Varg made a confused expression back, causing Per to blurt out whatever was on his mind,”ya know, we should just do it! It would be a lot of fun!”

He didn’t know what Per was talking about, let alone hinting at; but he decided to have some fun with it. “Yeah, I’d like to do that with you, mind elaborating?”

Per shook his hands excitedly and gritted his teeth,”we should just fuckin- fuck the fucking shit out of him ya know!? But like...he doesn’t want it! Right?”

Varg stared at him with a shocked expression on his face but also a smile. Did Per just say he wanted to rape someone in the most erratic way possible? “And who do you wanna do that too?”

“That fucking dickhead- uh, Eur-Euronymous! Yeah him! He’s a bit of a pretty boy but do I fucking hate his guts!” Per scraped his nails into the cushion all the while monologuing about exactly what he’d do to Øystein. And Varg listened to it all, the symphony of torture and despair was music to his ears and boy was it beautiful.

Once he was done and out of breath, Varg just smiled agape and let out a huff of air. He never expected something like this from Per; with the way he acts, maybe he should? 

“We should do it tonight. In the woods, your favorite spot,” Varg told him this and watched as he began to process what he had said. Per giggled at the thought and then got up without even stumbling. “Yes...tonight. Meet me at the bonfire, bring him.”

Per left through the front door without saying much else but that, whatever time “tonight” meant, he’d be there. With Euronymous in tow. 

————————————————————————8PM, Oslo, Norway  


Varg and Øystein were sitting on that same couch together, Varg was lazy and hadn’t moved an inch since sunrise; since in the end all he wanted to do was wait for him. “So, you coming to the bonfire tonight?” He flashed Øystein a curious look and waited for a response.

“Like out in the woods and shit? Sure, who’s gonna be there?” Varg knew he had to lie, Euronymous obviously didn’t want to hang out with him and Per for however many hours. In truth, they’d be doing more than hanging out, but he didn’t need to know that.

“Dead invited Fenny and Bård, if that’s alright with you,” Varg knew it was okay with him, in fact he looked ecstatic to be going. 

“Yeah, yeah it is. Should we get going now, or?”

Varg loved his enthusiasm, he even relished,”yeah, come on. We’re gonna have a good time.”

He lead Øystein out into a clearing and then through the trees, deep into the forest they went; Varg’s heart beating the entire time. It sounded like a bass drum and the sound was echoing into his ears, oh so deafening.

Once they made it to the bonfire Euronymous noticed how the atmosphere became thick and nearly foggy. Something felt off to him, like everything around them was just wrong. “Where the hell is everyone else?” Øystein jerked his head back and yelled at Varg, demanding a answer to his burning question. 

“Take it easy! Don't boil over so quickly you wet fuckin’ noodle,” Varg teased him and flashed his eyes at Per who just smiled back. 

His smile made Varg shiver, Per really was evil. In fact, they both were. They were both evil for even doing this, going as far as bringing him to the woods was a crime in itself, in Varg’s moral standpoint.

Euronymous stood there, digging his heels into the ground with a awkward stance as everything went silent. All but the trees and whistling of the wind, both of which surrounded them. Which made this the perfect place for the deed in which they plan to do...very soon now, it only takes time.

But not much, Per’s eyes went from Varg and then to Øystein and in a flash he was on top of him. Holding the man down with intense force, when Euronymous’ back hit the ground all the air was knocked out of him. Euronymous was completely winded and now was the best time to act on whatever fucked up shit they could think of.

Per took both of Øystein’s hands and held them above his head, where he now kneeled. Giving Varg enough time to slip between his legs and not be attacked. Øystein’s eyes went wide when he realized exactly what they were doing and he couldn’t help but start to plead with them.

But nothing worked, they just looked down on him with sunken eyes and noiseless expressions. The chuckling and looks of satisfaction only began to come out when Varg stripped Euronymous bare of his pants. He looked terrified, Varg would be too; if this was him in his shoes of course. But it’s not, so he’s pleased... quite pleased.

Varg unzipped his jeans and pulled his dick out, letting it’s semi-hardness hang in the cold night air. “Well are ya gonna do anything?” Per said with a hoarse, sickly voice; nagging Varg wasn’t going to get him any harder.

“You pull your cock out and let’s see if I do,”

“Challenge accepted, asshole,” He fumbled with the zipper before unbuttoning his pants and letting his entire length fall right in front of Øystein’s face. He wasn't amused. 

“Give me a show, Nazi boy,” Per laughed at his own remark but his smile dropped when Varg started to look a bit irritated.

But Varg still lifted Euronymous’ legs up and onto his shoulders where they could rest before entering him. Putting it all in there before taking it all back out, very slowly might I add. Øystein’s face showed an expression of pure pain as he bit his tongue, this wouldn’t last long though.

Per took his fingers, jamming them between Øystein’s back molars and opening his jaw. His mouth looked so warm and inviting as his tongue throbbed in unison with his heart. Per could see it pulse too, making him all the more hungry for Øystein’s suffering. 

Per forced Euronymous’ head back and shoved his cock down his throat, basking in the feeling of forcing himself down into him. Øystein writhed and thrashed against the ground, but that didn’t stop the two men from thrusting into him like wild beasts.

Varg gripped onto Euronymous’ hips and started to buck wildly, gearing up for his orgasm. But Per wasn’t done yet, still fucking his mouth with a vengeance and steady pace as night fell upon the bonfire. Varg shuddered when the orgasm came, hitting him so hard he almost stopped breathing.

Choking up and spilling his evil seed into Øystein, it felt as if Varg was slowly ripping out his insides. He’d cry even harder if he wasn’t busy being throat fucked. 

Per soon followed suit with Varg and came all down Øystein’s throat, thrusting into it slowly while riding it out. They all just stayed there in the same position for a few minutes until Per flashed the other man a look that said “let’s get the fuck out of here” so they did, leaving Euronymous to wallow in their filth.

Oh the humanity... how sickening.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming back at y’all with more darkness and even more depravity! Encourage me to write more in the comments and even request stuff cause I’m running out of ideas :)


End file.
